Competition of Two Friends: Kurogawa Yamasawa vs Kōhaku Morimoto
"Is that her?" "It has to be!" His friend replied "Her skin is flawless and her eyes are like two jewels." "Don't forget about that body!" He fawned over the raven-haired beauty sitting on the bench. Although she heard their useless banter, her violet eyes were focused, as usual, on the opponents who appeared not to long ago. Sitting on the bench across from her in the rather large gymnasium. Kurogawa appeared uncaring for the boys, and a few girls, awing over her. "Yamasawa Kurogawa." He whispered. "to think they'd allow here to compete against the men's division." "Well if what I heard is true, she's already eliminated a majority of the women's division. At least in Osaka that is. Plus the Yamasawa family has quite a few ties, no way they'd deny her." "Money and beauty." Kurogawa watched her enemies with the eyes of a predator. She recognized a few faces among the crowd as defeated opponents here to witness another victory claimed by Lady Yamasawa. But she cared little for their entertainment. No. Opponents from nearby universities and even a few cities would arrive. New enemies. New opponents to defeat. Styles to destroy and spirits to claim. They were nothing more. "Hey Yamasawa!" A girl's cheery voice screamed. A group of college aged girls approached Kurogawa, names she surely could not remember; even if she had tried in the first place. "Good luck in your competition! We're cheering for you." Kurogawa stared blankly at the gathering crowd with a halfhearted smirk and nodded before returning to her opponents. "She's so mysterious!" One girl squealed. Sitting among those so-called enemies that Kurogawa was so intently watching was Kōhaku Morimoto, all dolled upon in his own uniform, and fidgeting ever so slightly between his teammates. "C'mon, Kōhaku, loosen up!", cheered Katayama, his arm flew over Kōhaku's shoulder and pulled him, forcefully, into a jeering embrace. "It'll be just like old times!" "I guess, but I'm so rusty, I haven't practiced in about two years now", Kōhaku oddly contemplative swung a shinai in front of himself passively. It had been a while, but the weight, the sensation of the swing, he remembered them as if it were still his first day of practice. Swinging like an idiot in that old Karakura High dojo. The thought brought a smile back to his face. "It's gonna be fine, its just a few friendly rounds today", there was Hiro butting in to give his own piece of mind to the pep talk, and to ensure he wasn't forgotten, as always. "Hah, yeah, I guess you're right, thanks guys", Kōhaku rested his shinai on the floor with a subtle chap against the wooden flooring, making only the slightest creak. A fire had returned to his eyes and he looked across the room to return Kurogawa's gaze. There had been a reason he was worried about his skills, after all. He knew Kurogawa Yamasawa, how could he not?